


I Lost My Teddy Bear, Can I Sleep with You?

by TodayWe_Are_Infinite



Category: Superfruit
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Beyonce - Freeform, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Pentatonix - Freeform, Pick-Up Lines, Scomiche, superfruit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TodayWe_Are_Infinite/pseuds/TodayWe_Are_Infinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After filming their Superfruit pick-up lines video (and a lot of wine), Mitch decides to test just how well the lines will work in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Lost My Teddy Bear, Can I Sleep with You?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after a lot of pestering from scottplusmitchequals on tumblr, so if you like it and you love Scomiche, go check her out. 
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed it! <3
> 
> (Also, I think all my italics disappeared, and I'm annoyed)

Mitch adjusted his bangs in the screen, pursing his lips as Scott reached up to turn the camera off.

“Heeeyy,” Mitch whined when the screen went blank. Scott laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Get over yourself,” he said, shoving Mitch’s head lightly. Mitch looked at his friend for a moment before raising an eyebrow.

“That’s impossible, I’m too fabulous.”

“Oh my god, you so are,” Scott said, winking at him and flipping him off simultaneously.

Mitch gasped loudly, and Scott laughed again, leaning back against the couch.

“That was a good video,” he said after a moment, and Mitch sat down heavily on the cushion beside him, doing his best to disturb his friend’s relaxed position.

“It was,” he said happily, grinning down at Scott’s disgruntled expression. “It was fun. Now all you have to do is edit for seven hours and we’ll be good to go.”

Scott groaned and pressed his hands over his face.  

“But I’m tired.”

“It’s a tough life Daddy, but someone’s gotta do it.”

Scott rolled to face him, and Mitch crossed his legs.

“You don’t really think it’ll take seven hours do you? We weren’t that bad?”

Mitch shrugged, not attempting to comfort the other boy in the slightest.

“I dunno, seventy-five pick-up lines. That’s a lot of jump cuts. Not to mention you have to actually narrow it down to seventy-five first…” Mitch trailed off, shrugging without remorse.

Scott narrowed his eyes, and Mitch scrambled back just before the bigger boy lunged for him.

“Don’t you dare, you dickhead.”

Scott sat up, laughing.

“It would serve you right, asshole.”

Mitch stuck his tongue out at him.

“You love me,” he said, and Scott just rolled his eyes. “Anyway,” Mitch continued, springing off the couch and enjoying the way Scott actually had to look up to meet his eyes for once, “we’ve got nothing on tomorrow, and there’s two bags of Doritos in your room- I’ve seen them so don’t deny it- and three almost full bottles of wine in the fridge. It’ll be fantastic,” he drawled, and Scott’s face perked up slightly.

“As if you’ll eat any Doritos anyway, you skinny little twink.”

Mitch put a hand to his chest and curtsied.

“Thank-you, very much,” he said. “Now get to work.”

 

***

 

“But don’t think I’m just his little wiiiiiife, don’t get it twisted, get it twisted, this my shit, bow down bitches, bow down bitches, bow BOW down bitches.”

“Mitch!” Scott laughed, looking up from the computer, “Will you please shut the hell up and help me already?”

Mitch wiggled his hips dramatically before pausing in his solo dance party to refill his wine glass.

“Need a top up?” he asked much too loudly over the music playing in the background, just narrowly avoiding spilling wine on the carpet.

They were a bottle and a half into their wine supply, and Scott was buzzing, but Mitch had a definite lead on the alcohol consumption.  

Scott held his glass out and Mitch danced over to him with a grin, tripping slightly on the edge of the carpet and clapping his hand over his mouth with a giggle. Scott rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle out of his hand to fill his own glass.

Mitch flung himself onto the couch beside Scott and wiggled closer until he could rest his head on his friend’s shoulder.

“Why won’t you dance with me Daddy?” he asked, wrapping an arm around Scott’s.

Scott took a large sip of wine and placed his glass back on the table, nudging Mitch as he sat back down.

“I’m trying to work here, remember? That’s the whole point of this.”

“Um, nooo,” said Mitch, “the whole point of this was to get drunk and dance around to Queen Bey.”

“That’s not exactly how I remember it.”

“That’s because you’re boring.”

“Ouch,” said Scott dryly.

Mitch giggled and poked Scott’s arm.

“I’m kidding,” he said loudly. “You’re the funnest person I’ve ever met.”

“The funnest, huh,” Scott said distractedly, deleting a selection of video.

“Mhmmm,” said Mitch happily, cuddling closer. “You’re the absolute funnest, Scotty.”

“Okay, okay,” Scott said, laughing and pulling his arm away. “Help me edit for half an hour, and I’ll dance after.”

“Beyonce dance party?” Mitch said, sitting up much faster than Scott thought possible.

“Whatever kind of dance party you want, just help me out a little.”

“Okay,” Mitch said, setting his shoulders in determination and gulping down the rest of his glass. “Show me what you’ve got so far.”

 

***

 

“Stooop,” Mitch gasped, wiping his eyes. “‘Something rotting inside of you’, what the hell even is that?”

Scott fell back against the couch, laughing so hard his stomach hurt.

“I think it would really work,” he said once he could breathe. “They’re all 100% guaranteed, remember?” Mitch was still laughing, and Scott took the opportunity to refill both of their glasses. They were well into the third bottle of wine now, and Scott wasn’t sure they were editing anymore so much as watching the footage repeatedly and laughing harder each time. “Besides, it’s better than yelling ‘LOVE ME’ at someone.”

Mitch laughed harder, clapping a hand over his mouth.

“Oh god,” he said after a long moment, “that is too funny.”

Scott laughed once, but stopped himself by taking a handful of chips. Mitch leaned over him and grabbed one out of his hand, and Scott stared at him.

Mitch waved a hand in the air.

“I know, I know, but one won’t kill me. Mommy’s hungry.”

Mitch stood up and swayed slightly. “Besides,” he continued, offering his hand to Scott and sticking out his bottom lip, “you promised you’d come dance with me.”

Scott rolled his eyes, but took Mitch’s hand.

“Go ahead and pull me up,” he said with a laugh. He watched Mitch struggle for a moment before he stood up himself. Mitch fell back, his face vaguely shocked. Scott kept a firm grasp on his hand to keep him from falling, but found himself using his friend for his own balance when the room spun a little.

“It’s moving,” he blurted, and Mitch crooked an eyebrow at him.

“I really didn’t need to know that, Sis.”

Scott stared at him a beat too long before a laugh burst it’s way out of his chest.

“Not that you idiot,” he said once he caught his breath. Mitch was laughing with him, despite the fact Scott was almost certain he had no idea what was happening. “The room. The room is moving.”

“Why is the room moving?” Mitch asked, his eyebrows pulled so close together they reminded Scott of a thin, well trimmed caterpillar.

“Your caterpillars are very nicely eyebrowed,” he said, bursting into laughter again the moment the words left his mouth. “I mean your eyebrows are like caterpillars.”

Mitch gasped loudly, and clasped a hand to his forehead.

“Caterpillars?”

“Nooo,” Scott shook his head back and forth dramatically, his whole body swinging with the movement, “your eyebrows are literally goals.”

“Then why- god I fucking love this song!” Mitch gasped, interrupting himself as the track changed. “Bey goes off.”

“When does she not?”

“Preach,” said Mitch, swaying back and forth in what Scott could only assume was an attempt at dancing.

Scott grinned down at his friend, and Mitch smiled back widely, reaching up and throwing his arms around Scott’s neck.

“Dance with me Scotty, come on.”

Scott laughed, attempting to dance to the beat, but unable to move freely with Mitch’s arms around his neck.

“No, not like that,” said Mitch in a low whine, “dance with me.”

“I am dancing with you, idiot, what are you talking about?”

Mitch moved closer and wiggled his hips a little.

“Dance with me, Scotty,” he said again, still grinning.

Scott laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Okay then Mitchie,” he said, still laughing, but resting his arms on Mitch’s shoulders. “Let’s dance.”

Mitch’s smile grew, and he shouted in excitement, pulling Scott closer to him and jumping up and down in a vague approximation of dancing.

They moved together to the beat for a few minutes, Scott feeling much more out of breath than the activity warranted, before Mitch sank forward, resting his head against Scott’s chest.

Scott took a step back, surprised, but Mitch just followed him. Scott had a sudden suspicion that his friend had passed out, and he pulled back a little to see his face. Mitch blinked up at him with wide eyes.

“What are you doing?” Scott asked, and Mitch closed his eyes.

“I’m dancing with you,” he said matter of factly, putting his head back against Scott’s chest and swaying from side to side. Scott moved with him, unable to stop himself, but he was a little unsure.

“This is a first,” he said with a laugh, and Mitch nodded against his chest.

“It’s niiice,” he said, drawing out his words. “You’re warm.”

Scott didn’t say anything, though he certainly did feel warm.

“You’re strong,” Mitch said, his voice sounding more sleepy by the second. “I wish I was as strong as you.”

Scott suddenly felt an overwhelming wave of protection for his friend, and he tightened his grip.

“You are strong, Mitch,” he said seriously.

“Aw,” Mitch opened his eyes and smiled up at him, laying a hand on his chest. “You’re so sweet. You’re my best friend. Friends. Friends who do stuff together. You and me. Anywhere and anytime at all. Fun.”

Scott stared at him for a minute before the words clicked in his mind. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Are you seriously quoting Spongebob to me right now?”

Mitch wrinkled his nose and shrugged.

“There’s never a bad time for Spongebob.”

Scott shook his head, a smile sneaking onto his face despite his best efforts.

“I hate you.”

“I know,” Mitch said, laying his head down again, his hand still resting against Scott’s chest. “I hate you back.”

They stayed there for the rest of the song, swaying in place, their arms around each other. Mitch’s thumb moved slightly against Scott’s shirt in time with the music, and he frowned at the way his heart sped up a little at the touch. It was the wine, he knew, but it was a strange feeling.

When Mitch’s hand around his neck moved up to wind itself in his hair, Scott froze for just a moment, before stepping away. Mitch’s hand grasped hold of his shirt tightly, but the hand in his hair disappeared.

“What’s wrong, Sis?” Mitch asked, blinking up at him sleepily. Scott took a deep breath. His head felt fuzzy.

“Nothing,” he said, shaking his head, “nothing’s wrong. I just- I need air. Or bed. I need bed.”

“Kinky,” Mitch said with a wink, not letting go of his shirt.

Scott breathed out a laugh, and stepped back again, his smile fading when Mitch still didn’t let go.

“Oh come on, Mitch.”

Mitch pouted at him, his hand still wound in his friend’s shirt.

“But this is so fun.”

Scott forced out another laugh.

“You’re literally falling asleep against me,” he said. Mitch raised an eyebrow at him, but finally released his grasp.

“You didn’t even finish the video.”

Scott glanced at his computer, knowing that nothing more would be finished that night.

“I’ll do it tomorrow, we can upload in the afternoon.”

Mitch rolled his eyes.

“Party pooper,” he said with a dramatic sigh. “I was having fun.”

Scott suddenly felt silly. Of course Mitch was having fun, because it was fun. He was the one making things strange, and it was only because of the wine. He smiled down at his friend sheepishly.

“Sorry. Must be the wine talking.”

Mitch rolled his eyes.

“Lightweight.”

“Oh please,” Scott scoffed. “You're more than twice as drunk as I am.”

He punctuated the statement by turning and tripping on the edge of the table as the world decided to tilt. He just managed to catch himself against the arm of couch.

Mitch laughed delightedly, obviously more awake than a moment ago.

“Oh yeah big guy? You want to stand by that?”

Scott felt the blood rush to his head, but he laughed along with Mitch.

“Shut up,” he said, still laughing. He sat down heavily on the couch. “So maybe the wine got to me.”

Mitch flung himself down beside Scott and nudged his shoulder with his own.

“You could say that.”

They were both quiet for a moment, and then Mitch yawned loudly, laughing halfway through.

“Mommy’s tiired.”

“You don’t say,” Scott said sarcastically, and Mitch shoved his shoulder again, leaving it there this time.

“Let’s watch something,” Mitch said finally, getting up from the couch to grab the remote before settling himself down beside Scott again.

Scott didn’t complain, watching as his friend flicked through the options on Netflix, then looking down at his phone as the selection process began to drag on.

“This looks good,” Mitch said, nudging him. Scott looked up to see Mitch paused on the Pentatonix documentary and laughed, shoving the smaller boy.

“You’re such a loser,” he said.

“They’re hot,” said Mitch seriously, “especially that one guy.”

Scott snorted.

“Oh yeah? He looks a little scrawny to me.”

Mitch shrugged.

“You think so? I dunno. I think he looks good in white. Makes his eyes more blue.”

He could see Mitch smirking out of the corner of his eye, but he didn’t turn to look at him.

“Just pick something already,” he said, clearing his throat.

“Oooo,” said Mitch after a moment. “What about Bey’s movie, Obsessed?”

“Is it on Netflix?”

“No, but we can rent it.”

Scott shrugged his assent.

“To be honest it’s not that great, but Beyonce slays as always.”

“Oh,” Mitch said, deflating slightly. “You’ve already seen it?”

Scott raised his eyebrows.

“You haven’t? It’s like ten years old.”

Mitch made a face and shrugged. Scott placed a hand on his chest in mock horror.

“I’m shocked Mr. Grassi. I thought you were a fan.”

Mitch pushed his shoulder.

“Shut up,” he said, laughing a little.

“I didn’t realize I was in the presence of a fake fan,” he said, lowering his voice to a whisper at the last words.

Mitch laughed harder.

“Shut uuup,” he said louder, “you’re such an idiot.”

Scott clicked his tongue in disapproval and shook his head sadly.

“You know I’m going to have to remove your name from the Bey list.”

“Oh fuck you,” Mitch said, slamming a pillow against Scott’s head. Scott retaliated by tickling Mitch’s ribs, and his friend squeaked and jumped away.

“Nah, I don’t mind watching it again though,” Scott said, throwing the pillow back at Mitch. “I mean, come on; it’s Beyonce.”

Mitch sat up, still laughing, and nodded his approval. He soon had the movie up on the screen.

“Ready?” he asked.

Scott raised his eyebrows.

“Are you? It’s a little scary. Do you need a pillow?”

“Shut your face,” said Mitch, pressing play.

Scott watched the movie passively, looking at his phone half the time instead of the screen. When an attempt at a jump scare happened, he barely even flinched. Mitch, however, jumped so hard his foot hit the table in front of them, toppling over one of the wine glasses.

Scott looked up in surprise, laughing at Mitch’s expression.

“Oh shit,” Mitch said, not moving from where he was curled into a ball. “Scotty?”

Scott rolled his eyes and got up to get a cloth. When he returned from the kitchen Mitch had returned to a normal position, and the glass had been righted. Scott wiped up the small puddle of liquid on the table, and then sat back on the couch, surprised when Mitch seemed to be much further onto Scott’s side than he had been before. When the scene changed to the husband lying in bed, half naked, Mitch suddenly laid a hand on Scott’s leg. Scott glanced over at him, but his attention seemed to be entirely caught up in the movie.

“Daddy can get it,” Mitch whispered suddenly, laughing to himself, his eyes not leaving the screen.

Scott laughed and shrugged his assent. Mitch’s thumb tapped against Scott’s leg for a few beats, before relaxing again, and Scott was suddenly very aware of his friend’s touch. He looked at Mitch again, but the smaller boy was giving no sign of noticing anything but the movie.

As the movie progressed, Mitch began to move minutely closer with each scene, his hand still resting on Scott’s leg. Scott leaned over to grab his wine glass, and drank the rest of the contents in one gulp. He felt very warm, and he was strangely aware of his own heartbeat. When he placed his wine glass back on the table and leaned back against the couch, Mitch moved so that he was pressed against Scott’s side, and laid his head on Scott’s shoulder.

“She’s a sleepy girl,” he murmured, rubbing his cheek against Scott. Scott laughed, but for some reason it felt forced, and he shifted slightly where he sat.

“What’s wrong Scotty?” Mitch asked, his voice tired. Scott shook his head.

“Nothing’s wrong,” he whispered, and Mitch moved his hand from Scott’s leg, wrapping it around his arm instead. Scott breathed out slowly. The wine was making his head spin. He could feel where every one of Mitch’s fingers was pressed into his skin, and the nerves on his arm were suddenly alive. When Mitch shifted, his finger stroking over Scott’s arm for a brief second, goosebumps appeared over his skin.

Scott took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment, trying to get himself together. This wasn’t out of the ordinary. They shared casual touches all the time. Hell, they had cuddled together on numerous occasions. He knew it was just the alcohol, muddling his brain, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. It felt different. It didn’t feel so… so casual. It felt deliberate.

As if reading his thoughts, Mitch moved over so that his legs were lying across Scott’s, and his full weight was on him. He tapped a thumb gently against Scott’s arm. The movie was nearing the end, and the two women were fighting on screen. Mitch made a noise in his throat when one of them screamed and hit the other, and grabbed Scott’s arm with both hands. Scott could feel his friend’s heartbeat against his arm, and his breath was whispering against his neck. He felt frozen.

As the movie finally came to a close, and the credits began to scroll, neither of them moved. Scott wasn’t entirely sure what would happen if he did. What he would let happen. What he wanted to happen.

Mitch was still pressed against him so tightly there was barely an inch of space between them, his fingers wrapped possessively around Scott’s arm.

“Did you like it?” Scott asked finally, his voice breathier than he would have liked.

Mitch didn’t answer for a moment, and then he turned his head to look at Scott, resting his chin against his shoulder.

“I really did.”

Mitch paused, and Scott didn’t reply. Mitch’s voice was softer when he spoke again.

“The movie wasn’t that great though.”

Scott turned to look at him, a frown on his face.

“What do you-” he stopped talking when he found his face only a hand's width from Mitch’s. Mitch’s eyes were wide, and there was a strange expression on his face. Scott stared at him wordlessly. His eyes were molten gold in the dim lighting, and his cheek was flushed where he had been laying on Scott’s shoulder. Scott sucked in a tiny breath of air. Everybody knew Mitch was beautiful, but tonight Mitch was… beautiful.

“Did you like it?” Mitch whispered.

Scott cleared his throat, not sure whether he could trust himself to speak.

“I- uh, I’ve already seen it, remember?”

Something in Mitch’s face changed, and Scott wished he could take his words back, though he didn’t know why.

“Yeah,” said Mitch quietly, pulling away slightly. “I know.”

They looked at each other for a moment longer and then Mitch moved away entirely, unfolding his legs from Scotts, and letting go of his arm. His fingers lingered slightly, and Scott found himself wishing, for just a second, that he would put them back.

Which was crazy.

Scott stood up abruptly. Mitch looked up at him.

“I’m going to bed.”

Mitch just watched him for another moment, before shrugging slowly and standing up beside him.

“I will too then.”

They both cleaned up the wine glasses and empty bottles silently before heading towards their bedrooms.

Scott paused at his door and glanced over at Mitch.

“Goodnight Mitchie,” he said, and Mitch winked at him.

“Goodnight Daddy, sleep tight.”

 

***

 

Scott had just changed into a pair of sweatpants and was searching for a t-shirt when his door opened behind him.

Turning around, he saw Mitch standing in the doorframe, watching him.

“What’s up?” he asked, but Mitch didn’t answer immediately. Scott shivered as he watched Mitch’s eyes travel slowly down his body before coming back up to meet his eyes. “Mitch?”

“Will you take off all your clothing?”

Everything in Scott’s brain came to a screeching halt at his friend’s words. He stared at him.

“What the fuck, Mitch?”

Mitch crooked an eyebrow and smiled slowly.

“Are you Megan Fox?” his friend said, taking a single step into the room. “Because you’re hot.”

Scott swallowed. He was used to the ridiculous commentary back and forth between them, but this felt different.

“Mitch?” he said again, his voice quiet.

Mitch stepped closer.  

“I lost my teddy bear. Can I sleep with you?” his voice was lower than usual, but his mouth kept creeping up at the corner as if suppressing a smile.

Scott frowned.

“Wait, what? Are you-” he paused, and then rolled his eyes. “These are those stupid pick up lines, aren’t they?”

Mitch shrugged and walked over until he was standing so close Scott could see the flecks of hazel in his eyes.

Mitch looked down at Scott’s pants before laying a hand against his bare chest. Scott shivered again, and something in his chest tightened.

“That outfit looks great on you,” Mitch said softly, before leaning in until his lips were against Scott’s ear. Scott held his breath. “But I think I would look better on you,” Mitch whispered. There was laughter in his voice, but Scott didn’t laugh with him.

“What are you doing Mitch?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper. He was suddenly very certain that he was going to do- something. He wasn’t sure what.

“Are you caffeine?” Mitch said in response, his other hand coming up to rest on Scott’s chest too. “Because I can’t go a day without you.”

“Mitch.”

Scott’s lungs felt constricted, and his heart was doing something he hadn’t felt it do before. It didn’t feel entirely safe.

Mitch’s hands moved over his chest, before coming to a rest on his shoulders.

“You said it was 100% guaranteed, right?”

Scott blinked, moving his head so that he could see Mitch’s face properly. When he didn’t say anything, Mitch smiled and tilted his head, and something stuck in Scott’s throat.

“To get you a boyfriend, I mean. You guaranteed it.”

Scott let out a shaky breath. Mitch needed to move, now, or else he was… he would… he didn’t know what, but he knew it was going to happen.

“Mitchie,” he whispered, and Mitch’s eyes fluttered closed for just a moment before opening again. Mitch’s pupils were dilated, and as Scott watched, they darted down to Scott’s mouth. “Get off me,” he whispered, his voice lower than before.

“Why should I?” Mitch said, his voice teasing, running his hands over Scott’s shoulders.

Scott took a deep breath.

“Because it’s- I…” Scott’s words faded off helplessly.

“Yeah?” Mitch prompted, trailing a finger over his shoulder, and suddenly Scott couldn’t handle it anymore.

Before he could stop himself, before he could think, Scott moved forward to press his lips against Mitch’s.

Mitch made a small gasping sound in his throat, and Scott pressed harder against him.

Everything in his body was responding to the kiss. Of course it was. This was Mitch. He loved him more than anything in the world.

Mitch had clearly been taken by surprise, but he began to come to life now, moving his lips carefully against Scott’s. He slowly wound his arms around Scott’s neck, and when Scott felt his fingers plucking at his hair, a rush of exhilaration shot through him. This wasn’t enough. He took Mitch by the waist and moved backwards slowly until he could feel his bed against the backs of his legs. He sat down on the mattress, pulling Mitch on top of him, so that the smaller boy was straddling him, his arms still around Scott’s neck.

Scott brought his arms up to Mitch’s back, pulling his friend closer to him, pressing their chests together, so that he could feel every part of Mitch’s body against him. He wanted, needed to be even closer, never wanted to stop feeling Mitch pressed against him.

Mitch was pushing against his chest, guiding him downwards, so Scott let him, sinking back against the mattress and shifting until his whole body was on the bed. He pulled Mitch down with him so that he was lying fully on top of him. They still hadn’t broken the kiss, and Scott had no intention of being the one to do so.

He ran his hands lightly down Mitch’s arms, and smiled against his lips when he felt his friend shudder at the touch. Sucking Mitch’s bottom lip into his mouth he bit down gently, and Mitch moaned into his mouth.

The sound made Scott pause, something in his brain clicking into gear. He pulled back slightly, breaking the contact with Mitch’s lips.

They were both gasping a little for breath, and Mitch rested his head on Scott’s chest. Scott felt a pang of affection rush through him, and he was glad he had stopped the kiss. It was too much, too fast.

“Mitchie,” he said softly, and Mitch sat up a little against him, meeting his eyes almost shyly.

“Hey,” whispered Mitch, his eyes wide, but a smile playing at his lips.

“Hi,” said Scott back, smiling without meaning to.

“That was nice,” said Mitch, stroking a finger over Scott’s collarbone. Scott shivered, the touch like burning ice. Mitch smiled and leaned down again. Scott let him press their lips together once more, before turning his head away.

Mitch frowned slightly.

“What’s wrong?”

Scott took a deep breath, then rolled carefully onto his side, shifting Mitch so that they were lying beside each other.

“I think we should stop.”

Mitch’s face froze, his expression growing guarded.

“Oh,” he said quietly, “okay.”

Scott shook his head quickly, desperate to wipe the look off his friend’s face.

“I don’t want to. But, but we’re both drunk. And I don’t think I’d be able to stop if we kept going. And I need to be able to stop. When we’re drunk. You know? You’re too special to be a drunken hookup, I couldn’t do that to you.”

Mitch’s expression was changing, but Scott didn’t know whether it was good or bad. Emotions were welling up in his chest, and he kept talking, desperate for Mitch to see, to understand.

“I would never, ever let anything or anyone hurt you, ever. Not ever. Because you’re so important to me, right? You know that, right?”

Mitch nodded against the blanket, and he reach over and squeezed Scott’s hand gently. Now that Scott had started speaking, the words wouldn’t stop.

“And if it was me who hurt you, I’d never forgive myself, never Mitch. Because you’re the best thing that ever happened to me. And you- you’re just-”

Mitch was smiling now, and Scott stopped talking abruptly, his tongue suddenly refusing to cooperate anymore.

“Okay, Scott,” Mitch said, leaning over and kissing Scott’s nose. “Whatever.”

“Whatever?” Scott wrinkled his nose in confusion. This was so important. Why didn’t Mitch care?

Mitch nodded, yawning.

“It’s fine you dork,” he said, “just cuddle me.”

Mitch shifted over until he was lying tucked up against Scott’s chest, his head against his neck. Scott paused for a moment, before slowly putting his arm around him. Mitch made a small, contented noise, and moved in closer.

Scott could feel Mitch breathing against his skin. He reached down and pulled his blanket over them both, and Mitch nodded.

“That’s nice,” he murmured. “Thanks Daddy.”

Scott laughed despite himself.

They both lay quietly for several long minutes, until Scott was sure Mitch was asleep.

“Hey Scott?” asked Mitch suddenly, and Scott jumped. Mitch laughed quietly against his chest. “Scott?” he asked again.

“Yeah?”

“Are you a bunny?”

Scott rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. Mitch laughed again.

“Because you hopped your way right into my heart.”

Scott couldn’t stop himself from laughing, and he could feel Mitch laughing with him.

“Oh god, I hate you,” Scott said, shaking his head against the pillow.

Mitch looked up at him, smiling sleepily.

“I know,” he said, moving closer, and resting his head back against Scott’s neck. Scott closed his eyes. When Mitch spoke again, his voice was a whisper, tickling Scott’s skin. “I hate you back.”


End file.
